<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked Away by ProbablyConcerned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292729">Locked Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyConcerned/pseuds/ProbablyConcerned'>ProbablyConcerned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mario &amp; Luigi RPG (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Drama, Prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyConcerned/pseuds/ProbablyConcerned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Popple is finally caught for his crimes as a thief and put into jail. His world spirals out of control from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened to you son?" Popple didn't know how to answer that. He never thought in a million years that he would be on this side of the glass in a prison visitation room, nonetheless sitting in front of his mother. "Why did you do it Claude?" Popple remained silent. He was ashamed that his mother found out about this. "I...I'm sorry Ma..." his mother's concerned look grew deeper as she said, "No, why did you do it? My baby boy would never steal, what happened to you?" Popple felt his throat get dry as he tried to come up with excuses, deflections, or any clever plans to dodge the question, but his mind went blank. "Whatever happened to my little boy? The one who aspired to be a soccer player? The one that even though he couldn't follow his dreams, he found a good job in a university." His mom was starting to choke up with tears. <em>"What happened to my boy...?"</em> Popple's eyes went wide and he said, "Ya boy is still here Ma! I...I jus need a sec to explain..." his mom looked up to meet his eyes and said as tears dripped down her face, <em>"You were so young and hopeful Claude... Where did that boy go...?"</em> Popple held silent as he felt tears of his own start to form. His mother began weeping as his head hung low and his tail between his legs. His mother stood up, causing Popple to look up his mother said, "I can't look at you. I'm sorry son. I have to leave." And she began sped out of the room. Popple didn't have anymore words as his mouth hung open. His world has crashed and burned right before his very eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>